kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Easter Eggs in Super Mario Maker
There are many Easter Eggs and secrets in Super Mario Maker. Menu Easter Eggs Pre-title Screen Animations Each day the startup screen has a different animation associated with getting Builder Mario off the screen. All the objects are in Super Mario Bros. style. *'Sunday' - Luigi enters in, shoots a fireball at Builder Mario causing him to fall off, and then runs across the screen. A bunch of characters and a "Happy Sunday" banner are also shown on top of the logo alongside text saying, "Let's get making!" *'Monday' - A Koopa Shell goes across the screen hitting Builder Mario causing him to fall off the screen. *'Tuesday' - A Magikoopa appears and turns Builder Mario into a Goomba which walks off the screen. *'Wednesday' - A Super Mario Bros. style platform with wings carries Builder Mario off. *'Thursday' - Three Goombas enter in, pick up Builder Mario and carry him off while tribal music plays. *'Friday' - A Gnat picks up Builder Mario, but a fly swatter swats it causing Builder Mario to fall off the screen. *'Saturday' - A Thwomp falls on Builder Mario causing him to fall off the screen and then raises back up. Title screen When pressed, each letter will cause a different effect on the game title screen. *'SUPER': Five Super Stars will appear and a random voice or voices will shout "Super Mario Maker". *'M' - The letter M flips upside down and spells Super '''Wario' Maker'', and a Mystery Mushroom with a Wario costume appears (in the Super Mario Bros. game style only). In addition, Wario will taunt the player. *'A' - The letter A will summon a cluster of multi-colored stars to fall behind in the background. All enemies and shells present on the screen will be defeated. A train whistle can also be heard. *'R' - The legs of the letter R will extend and will shoot a shower of coins, similar to a Bill Blaster shooting coins. A cash register sound will also play. *'I' - The parakeet from Nintendo DSi Sound, which appears in the recording option, will appear and sit on top of the letter I, making it look like a lowercase I. Like in the application it debuted in, it will also record any sounds, and repeat them with a different effect. The parakeet will leave after a while. *'O' - The letter O will summon a Koopa Clown Car. *'M' - The second M will summon an empty Buzzy Beetle or Spiny shell, and either can be worn as a Shell Helmet. An explosion sound can be heard. *'A' - Touching the second A will cause it to act like a rocket, with an intercom counting down before it shoots off; it will return soon after. It also clears all items and enemies on screen. *'K' - The letter K will turn the screen into a sepia tone. The music for the title will also turn into an 8-bit variation. Pressing the K again will revert the screen back to normal. *'E' - Touching the letter E will summon a Spring for Mario to use. An oriental drum can be heard. *'R' - The second R will extend like the first R, turn around and summon either an empty Goomba's Shoe or a Yoshi Egg (depending on the game style). If there are two Yoshis, any more Eggs summoned will hold a Super Mushroom. When using Yoshi, an extra drumbeat will be added to the title screen music. * Clicking randomly on the screen will summon a Goomba, Koopa or, rarely, a Bowser. * Dragging the stylus on the screen will produce a stream of magic dust, similar to a Magikoopa. Course Bot Manual Course Editor Easter Eggs *When placing an object onto a course, a distorted voice will say the name of said object (e.g. "Pipe" for placing/adjusting a Warp Pipe), which will correspond in tone with the stage's music. Weird Mario Door :*An easter egg was added to the Course Maker where the player is able to knock on a Warp Door by tapping it. Knocking it enough times causes Weird Mario to answer it in one of five poses, each different depending on the game style. If the player doesn't knock enough times then a loud knocking sound will be heard answering. Gnat Attack Erasing Mario Train Whistle Shaking a Spike Trap in the New Super Mario Bros. ground theme will cause a train whistle sound effect to go off. Gameplay Easter Eggs Magikoopa Destroying the Goal Weird Mushroom SMB3 Jump Chain Chomp CRT Display *Holding Down, A, and B while a course loads will cause it to be displayed as if it were on a CRT television screen, similarly to the Big Mushroom. This will work in all four game styles. Sound Effect Easter Eggs Death Sounds * On very rare occasions, when falling into a pit, the death sound is preceded by one of the eight longer sound clips * Each Mystery Costume also has a unique death sound. Skipping Levels Sound Effect *When skipping a level in the 100 Mario Challenge, one of four different sound effects will play depending on which direction the screen is dragged. Metal Mario Theme *When using the gold or silver Metal Mario mystery costume, grabbing a super star will play the Metal Mario Theme from Super Mario 64 instead of the normal super star music. Category:Super Mario Maker